idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Suzuki Airi in Gruppenreleases
Suzuki Airi geboren: 12.04.1994 Alben: 2004.12.22 Petit Best 5 (Hello! Project) 2005.12.21 Petit Best 6 (Hello! Project) 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen VOL.1 (°C-ute) 2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 (Hello! Project) 2008.02.20 Café Buono! (Buono!) 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR (°C-ute) 2009.02.11 Buono! 2 (Buono!) 2010.02.10 We are Buono! (Buono!) 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 (°C-ute) 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! 6 (°C-ute) 2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" (°C-ute) 2013.09.04 8 Queen of J-POP (°C-ute) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (Hello! Project) 2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 3 (Hello! Project) 2014.06.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 (Hello! Project) 2014.08.13 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6 (Hello! Project) 2015.12.23 °Cmaj9 (°C-ute) Mini Alben: 2007.04.18 2 mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (°C-ute) 2011.08.10 partenza (Buono!) 2012.08.22 SHERBET (Buono!) 2013.12.31 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shuutsuen Kinen! °C-ute 12/30 Setlist Album (°C-ute) Best of Alben: 2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (Hello! Project) 2009.11.18 °C-ute nan desu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 (°C-ute) 2010.08.10 The BEST Buono! (Buono!) 2012.02.12 Buono! Paris Collection (Buono!) 2012.11.21 2 °C-ute Shin Seinaru Best Album (°C-ute) 2013.07.04 Cutie Selection ~A nos Amis de France!~ (°C-ute) 2015.09.19 Cutie Selección Por los Fans Mexicanos (special Mexican best album) (°C-ute) 2017.05.03 °COMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION (°C-ute) andere Alben: 2014.07.02 SUPPECIAL CUTIE BEST ALBUM ~Japan Expo 15th Year Anniversary Fans Selection Songs~ (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) Indies Singles: 2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans (°C-ute) 2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete (°C-ute) 2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (°C-ute) 2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) (°C-ute) 2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles (°C-ute) 2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti (°C-ute) Singles: 2003.10.29 FIRST KISS (Aa!) 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) 2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2007.10.31 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) 2008.02.06 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) 2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.04.23 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.05.14 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Buono!) 2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.08.20 Gachinko de Ikou! (Buono!) 2008.11.12 Rottara Rottara (Buono!) 2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2009.01.21 co.no.mi.chi (Buono!) 2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.04.29 MY BOY (Buono!) 2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.08.26 Take It Easy! (Buono!) 2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) 2009.12.16 Bravo☆Bravo (Buono!) 2010.01.06 SHOCK! (°C-ute) 2010.02.03 Our Songs (Buono!) 2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (°C-ute) 2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! (°C-ute) 2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas (°C-ute) 2011.02.02 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru (°C-ute) 2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling (°C-ute) 2011.07.20 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (°C-ute) 2012.01.18 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (°C-ute) 2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na (°C-ute) 2013.02.06 Kono Machi (°C-ute) 2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona (°C-ute) 2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (°C-ute) 2013.08.07 Lady Mermaid / Eiya-sa! Brother / Kaigan Seisou Danshi (Dia Lady, Mellowquad, HI-FIN) 2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Ai tte Motto Zanshin (°C-ute) 2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (°C-ute) 2014.07.16 The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (°C-ute) 2014.11.19 I miss you / THE FUTURE (°C-ute) 2015.04.01 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / GamushaLIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magure (°C-ute) 2015.10.28 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (°C-ute) 2016.04.20 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! (°C-ute) 2016.09.21 Solatido ~Nee Nee~ (Buono!) 2016.11.02 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (°C-ute) 2017.03.29 To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (°C-ute) digitale Singles: 2011.10.29 DEEP MIND (Buono!) Vinyls: 2015.12.23 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (°C-ute) 2016.08.10 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! (°C-ute) Single V / Event V: 2007.02.28 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.03.10 Sakura Chirari (°C-ute) 2007.07.18 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.07.31 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (°C-ute) 2007.10.31 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2007.11.15 Tokaikko Junjou (°C-ute) 2007.11.21 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) 2008.02.13 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) 2008.03.05 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2008.03.22 LALALA Shiawase no Uta (°C-ute) 2008.05.14 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.05.18 Namida no Iro (°C-ute) 2008.06.18 Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! (Buono!) 2008.08.23 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.08.27 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.09.03 Gachinko de Ikou! (Buono!) 2008.09.10 Edo no Temari Uta II (°C-ute) 2008.09.19 Edo no Temari Uta II (Kurofune Version) (°C-ute) 2008.12.03 Rottara Rottara (Buono!) 2008.12.07 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2008.12.10 FOREVER LOVE (°C-ute) 2009.02.04 co.no.mi.chi (Buono!) 2009.04.22 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.04.25 Bye Bye Bye! (°C-ute) 2009.05.13 MY BOY (Buono!) 2009.07.08 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.07.25 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.09.02 Take It Easy! (Buono!) 2009.09.10 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu (°C-ute) 2009.09.26 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) 2009.09.30 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (°C-ute) 2009.12.22 Bravo☆Bravo (Buono!) 2010.01.13 SHOCK! (°C-ute) 2010.01.30 SHOCK! (°C-ute) 2010.05.12 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (°C-ute) 2010.05.29 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ (°C-ute) 2010.09.01 Dance de Bakoon! (°C-ute) 2010.09.10 Dance de Bakoon! (°C-ute) 2010.12.12 Aitai Lonely Christmas (°C-ute) 2011.02.11 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.02.23 Zassou no Uta (Buono!) 2011.03.02 Kiss Me Aishiteru (°C-ute) 2011.03.05 Kiss Me Aishiteru (°C-ute) 2011.06.01 Momoiro Sparkling (°C-ute) 2011.06.19 Momoiro Sparkling (°C-ute) 2011.07.27 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2011.08.09 Natsu Dakara! (Buono!) 2011.09.14 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (°C-ute) 2011.10.10 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (°C-ute) 2011.12.11 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (°C-ute) 2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2012.02.26 Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (Buono!) 2012.04.25 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (°C-ute) 2012.05.12 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (°C-ute) 2012.06.30 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (°C-ute) 2012.08.22 Chou HAPPY SONG (°C-ute) 2012.09.01 Chou HAPPY SONG (°C-ute) 2012.09.10 Aitai Aitai Aitai na (°C-ute) 2012.09.19 Aitai Aitai Aitai na (°C-ute) 2012.10.21 Chou HAPPY SONG (°C-ute) 2013.02.16 Kono Machi (°C-ute) 2013.05.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona (°C-ute) 2013.08.25 Kanashiki Amefuri (°C-ute) 2013.08.25 Adam to Eve no Dilemma (°C-ute) 2014.01.13 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (°C-ute) 2014.01.13 Ai tte Motto Zanshin (°C-ute) 2014.05.18 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (°C-ute) 2014.05.14 Love take it all (°C-ute) 2014.09.23 The Power (°C-ute) 2014.09.23 Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) (°C-ute) 2014.12.23 I Miss you (°C-ute) 2014.12.23 THE FUTURE (°C-ute) 2015.05.06 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ (°C-ute) 2015.05.06 GamushaLIFE (°C-ute) 2015.05.06 Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (°C-ute) 2015.12.05 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ (°C-ute) 2015.12.05 Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (°C-ute) 2016.05.05 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (°C-ute) 2016.05.05 Summer Wind (°C-ute) 2016.05.05 Jinsei wa STEP! (°C-ute) 2016.12.10 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ (°C-ute) 2017.05.07 To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (°C-ute) 2017.05.07 Making V: To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises (°C-ute) Video / DVD: 2003.03.19 Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project) 2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Hello! Project) 2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ (°C-ute) 2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.04.18 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ (°C-ute) 2007.07.18 °C-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ (°C-ute) 2007.10.17 Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2007.12.19 °C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ (°C-ute) 2008.07.02 ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ (°C-ute) 2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2008.08.22 Buono! days ~Buono! Leader Ketteisen! (Buono!) 2008.11.12 °C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ (°C-ute) 2008.12.17 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2008.12.20 Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2008.12.22 Buono! Kessei 1 Shuunen Kinen FC Special Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ (Airi Suzuki ver.) (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.05.27 Buono! Live 2009 Hybrid★Punch (Buono!) 2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ (°C-ute) 2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ (°C-ute) 2009.08.21 Buono! days 2 2009 Natsu Special Dorama Kaze Buono! Kikiippai (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.10.28 Alo Hello! °C-ute DVD (°C-ute) 2009.11.25 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2009.12.16 Rock'n Buono! 2 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.16 Rock'n Buono! 2 (Airi Suzuki ver.) (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.01.27 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ (°C-ute) 2010.02.17 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~Five~ (°C-ute) 2010.03.10 CLIPS vol.1 (Buono!) 2010.03.17 Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best (Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg!, Buono!) 2010.05.19 We are Buono! Buono! LIVE TOUR 2010 (Buono!) 2010.07.07 °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ (°C-ute) 2010.11.10 Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock’n Buono! 3~ (Buono!) 2010.11.24 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ (°C-ute) 2010.12.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ (°C-ute) 2011.07.13 °C-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~°C&S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (°C-ute & S/mileage) 2011.09.28 °C-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru "Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour" (°C-ute) 2011.06.22 Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ (Buono!) 2011.11.30 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2011.12.07 Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono! 4~ (Buono!) 2011.12.21 C-ute Zen Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 (°C-ute) 2012.01.22 °C-ute Photo Book "cutest" Making DVD (°C-ute) 2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2012.05.23 Buono! LIVE 2012 "R・E・A・L" (Buono!) 2012.07.04 Buono! Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2012 (Buono!) 2012.07.11 Alo Hello! 2 °C-ute (°C-ute) 2012.08.15 °C-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ (°C-ute) 2012.08.29 CLIPS vol.2 (Buono!) 2012.12.12 PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ (Buono!) 2012.12.26 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ (°C-ute) 2013.05.15 °C-ute Concert Tour 2012-2013 Fuyu ~Shin Seinaru Pentagram~ (°C-ute) 2013.09.25 °C-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (°C-ute) 2013.12.18 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage á Paris~ (°C-ute) 2013.12.18 °C-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" (°C-ute) 2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 °C-ute (°C-ute) 2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki C-ute x S/mileage (°C-ute & S/mileage) 2014.09.10 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ (°C-ute) 2014.10.08 °C-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~°C-ute no Honne~ (°C-ute) 2014.12.17 °C-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you Berikyuu! in Nippon Budokan (Part 1) (°C-ute) 2015.03.04 °C-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ (°C-ute) 2015.06.10 Music V Tokushuu 5 ~Cutie Visual~ (°C-ute) 2015.09.09 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ (°C-ute) 2015.12.23 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ (°C-ute) 2016.02.03 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a Mexico!~ (°C-ute) 2016.02.24 °C-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~°Can't STOP!!~ (°C-ute) 2016.08.03 °Cmaj9 SPECIAL LIVE (°C-ute) 2016.09.28 °C-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~°CONCERTO~ (°C-ute) 2016.11.23 Buono! Festa 2016 (Buono!) 2016.12.28 °C-ute 12nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~°C-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo °C-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (°C-ute) 2017.01.18 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ (°C-ute) 2017.03.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~°COMPASS~ (°C-ute) 2017.07.12 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 <°C-ute Premium> (°C-ute) 2017.09.06 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ (°C-ute) 2017.09.06 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ～De retour à Paris～ (°C-ute) 2017.09.13 Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (Buono!) 2017.09.13 Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ COMPLETE BOX (Buono!) 2017.10.11 °C-ute Last Album "°COMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION" Hatsubai Kinen Special Event (°C-ute) 2017.10.11 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team ℃-ute~ (°C-ute) DVD Magazines: 2009.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.1 - Fanclub Release - 2009.12.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.2 - Fanclub Release - 2010.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.3 - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.4 Momoko Angle - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.5 Miyabi Angle - Fanclub Release - 2010.08.12 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.6 Airi Angle - Fanclub Release - 2011.02.11 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.7 - Fanclub Release - 2011.02.19 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.8 - Fanclub Release - 2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.9 - Fanclub Release - 2011.08.20 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.10 - Fanclub Release - 2011.10.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 23 2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.11 - Fanclub Release - 2012.01.28 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.12 - Fanclub Release - 2012.04.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 24 2012.05.03 °C-ute DVD Magazine 25 2012.06.16 °C-ute DVD Magazine 26 2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.13 (FC Limited) 2012.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE Vol.14 (FC Limited) 2012.11.24 °C-ute DVD Magazine 27 2012.11.24 °C-ute DVD Magazine 28 2013.02.02 °C-ute DVD Magazine 29 2013.03.14 °C-ute DVD Magazine 30 2013.04.20 °C-ute DVD Magazine 31 2013.05.25 °C-ute DVD Magazine 32 2013.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 33 2013.09.09 °C-ute DVD Magazine 34 2013.09.09 °C-ute DVD Magazine 35 2013.09.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 36 2013.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 37 2013.11.04 °C-ute DVD Magazine 38 2014.03.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 39 2014.04.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 40 2014.04.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 41 2014.05.03 °C-ute DVD Magazine 42 2014.05.31 °C-ute DVD Magazine 43 2014.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 44 2014.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 45 2014.09.10 °C-ute DVD Magazine 46 2014.09.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 47 2014.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 48 2014.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 49 2014.11.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 50 2014.11.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 51 2015.03.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 52 2015.03.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 53 2015.04.26 °C-ute DVD Magazine 54 2015.06.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 55 2015.09.10 °C-ute DVD Magazine 56 2015.10.17 °C-ute DVD Magazine 57 2015.11.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 58 2015.11.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 59 2016.04.02 °C-ute DVD Magazine 60 2016.04.16 °C-ute DVD Magazine 61 2016.04.30 °C-ute DVD Magazine 62 2016.06.20 °C-ute DVD Magazine 63 2016.08.25 Buono! DVD MAGAZINE vol.15 2016.09.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 64 2016.10.08 °C-ute DVD Magazine 65 2016.10.08 °C-ute DVD Magazine 66 2016.11.23 °C-ute DVD Magazine 67 2016.11.23 °C-ute DVD Magazine 68 2017.01.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 69 2017.04.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 70 2017.04.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 71 2017.05.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 72 2017.05.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 73 2017.06.12 °C-ute DVD Magazine 74 2017.06.12 °C-ute DVD Magazine 75 2017.10.31 °C-ute DVD Magazine 76 Photobooks: 2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2007.02.21 So Cute! (°C-ute) 2007.04.11 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert Live Shashinshuu Hajimatta Yo! Cutie Show (°C-ute) 2007.10.04 2007 Summer °C-ute's Traveling Diary (°C-ute) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Stage ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Document ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2009.10.28 Alo Hello! °C-ute Photoboook (°C-ute) 2010.02.20 Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa!~ LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT (Buono!) 2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Haru (Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina) 2010.09.10 °C-ute photo comic "°Compact °Cream" (°C-ute) 2011.05.09 Buono! Live 2011 Winter ~Re;Buono!~ Live Photo Document (Buono!) 2011.12.07 cutest (°C-ute) 2012.05.25 Buono! in Paris "C'est bon!" (Buono!) Essays: 2002.12.04 Morning Musume + Hello! Project Kids + Goto Maki in the Movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari (Mornin Musume / Hello! Project Kids / Goto Maki) 2010.03.xx Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! (Hello! Project) 2010.05.xx LIVE TOUR PHOTO DOCUMENT "Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachofugetsu - Mobekimasu! & Shuffle Date" (Hello! Project) 2011.04.xx 2011 Hello! Project Shogatsu Live Book "Hello! Project 2011 WINTER - Kangei Shinsen Matsuri -" (Hello! Project) Kalender: 2006.09.xx Calendar 2007 - Fan Fan has come (°C-ute) 2007.09.28 Calendar 2008 - Music Award (°C-ute) 2008.10.11 Calendar 2009 - World Tour (°C-ute) 2009.10.24 Calendar 2010 - Sports Festival (°C-ute) 2010.09.18 Calendar 2011 - C-ute (°C-ute) 2011.10.01 Calendar 2012 (°C-ute)